harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Katherine Romanova (Batman505)
Katherine Romanov is a witch, and Harry Potter's classmate. She lived in Pennsylvania, USA, but moved to England, Great Britain for most of her childhood, then moved to live in New York City, New York, USA. Background Katherine Romanov was born in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, and had a pretty great life, but when she was 5, she, and her family, was attacked by Grigori Rasputin and were forced to hide in the sewers. During their few moments of hiding, Grigori Rasputin found them and were killed off, but she and her sister, Pearl. Before he could kill them though, he was stopped by the MACUSA. She was taken and put in an orphanage, there she met Samantha Harward. They escaped the orphanage, after realising how cruel the place is. Before she was arrested however, her uncle, Vincent Romanova, came, and took her in, and he told her that her sister was with her. They moved to England when she was 9. She attended Hogwarts and after 7 minutes of deciding from Ravenclaw from Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, she was ultimately sorted into Hufflepuff, and her sister was sorted into Gryffindor. During her first year of Hogwarts, she was extremely shy at first, but soon met a few friends, Jacob Fredrickson, and Sid Phillips. She was also tasked to hide the Mirror of Erised. She hid it behind one of the stones of Stonehenge, there she saw a vision of what would happen if Rasputin rose to power and took over the Wizarding World. Dumbledore, also saw it, and told her that she needed to settle her feelings, and not to worry. Following that, Dumbledore assigned Peter the Pyromancer, to become Katherine's personal bodyguard. Her second year, since she was muggle-born, she was sent home after Hermione Granger was petrified, but returned the following year. Her third year, she, Sid and Jacob infultrated the Gryffindor Common Room to hunt down Sirius Black, attacked him in the common room, but resulted in failure and a slash across Katherine's torso, a bite on Jacob's thigh, and a flesh tear on Sid's forearm. The attack was enough to be sent to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, which all injuries healed over three weeks. Her fourth year, she attended the brief start of the Triwizard Tournament, where she encountered the thought "dead", Samantha Harward, where it was proven that she hid from the fuzz, and attended the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. During the first task throughout to Cedric's death, she, Jacob, and Sid returned Griggle, a baby forest troll to his parents, though they lived very deep in the Forbidden Forest, and encountered Mosag, Aragog's wife and her clan of spiders, a blast-ended skrewt, a manticore, three werewolves, two fire crabs, and a hydra, which they all wanted to eat the troll and the Hufflepuff Trio. Thankfully, they used a newborn basilisk to kill the hydra, then another blast-ended skrewt managed to kill the basilisk, but it's guts blasted unto Sid. After returning the troll, they each won a prize, Jacob: a Russian book (unknown to them, is about Rasputin), Sid: a broken guitar, Katherine: a diricawl, she named Plumpy. After getting back to Hogwarts, they were there just in time when they heard Dumbledore mention Cedric's death. Later that year, he should have expelled them, but instead, he took 100 points from Hufflepuff, for running away from school. Then added 30 points for each of them, for doing an extremely dangerous, wouldn't-have-survived, task that not even he would have done. She and her friends would have to retake their fourth year, the following year. During her retaken fourth year, she was able to secretly decipher the Russian into English. She found out about Rasputin's Reliquary, and learned how to destroy it; "no magical enchantment can destroy it", which means it has to be destroyed, physically. Near the end of her fifth year she was transitioned from England to New York, where she stayed with her uncle for the time being, before she returned for her sixth year of Hogwarts, when Severus Snape became headmaster. She briefly encountered Rasputin, and almost lost if it weren't for Snape, and the Carrows. He warned him that if Voldemort interfered, he would never see another light of day. During the battle of Hogwarts, she and Jacob, witnessed the death of Pearl Romanova, her sister (at the hands of Voldemort), Samantha Harward, her best friend (at the hand of Rasputin's Chimaera, which Katherine destroyed it with Hephiclarine, which is the only spell that destroys Rasputin's clones), and Sid Phillips, another best friend of hers (at the hands of Augustus Rookwood). She went back to New York City, to hide from Rasputin, there, she met Dimitri Cleveland and fell in love and had twins Marlayna Katherine Romanova-Cleveland, the eldest, and David Nicholas Romanova-Cleveland. Katherine and Dimitri Cleveland argued over Rasputin's existence, and eventually divorced because of that. She was also fired from Head of MACUSA's Department of Magical Law Enforcement, because of Rasputin's existence. She went into exile around Hogwarts for 5 years. During Albus's sixth year at Hogwarts, they were ambushed by Alfred Cleveland, Dimitri's father, using Atomic Roculus. She briefly fought Alfred, before he disapparated. She was taken in for questioning, but Alfred made it seem that she was guilty. Harry lead the case (thou he believed Rasputin was mythical), which he had two days to figure it out or she'll be sent through the Archway of Death in the Death Chamber. Harry spent all night getting info from Katherine, and still believed that Rasputin is mythical, but Ron believed her. She extracted her own memories, and put them in a vile, to prove her innocence. Harry went back into his office, where he took out Dumbledore's old pensieve, and experienced her thoughts and fears, and the truth. After looking up to Ron, he grabbed his old classmate, Draco Malfoy, to and interrogated Albus and Scorpius. They both rejected, and disbelieved that the knew Rasputin (they were in Rasputin's memory-lock charm). Harry was forced to use Legilimency on Albus, as Draco did with Scorpius, right as Peter the Pyromancer fought Rasputin at his dark castle, and knocked down the spell. Harry, Draco, Albus, and Scorpius immediately flew to different corners of the room, as Ron and the New Headmistress, Mackenzie McJennyson stood in fear. When they got up, Albus and Scorpius, confesses that they went snooping, and accidentally, found out about his plan to kill Katherine. As Katherine was almost thrown through the veil, Harry, Draco, Ron, and Peter stopped the execution. They proved Alfred had an Philosopher's Stone in his pocket, and a follower of Rasputin, and he turned into smoke, and kidnapped Katherine. After Katherine was taken to Rasputin's fortress, he lifted his castle with telekinesis, and moved it right above Peterhof Palace, using a standing enchantment, to keep the palace in place. After days in a prison cell, she was rescued, along with the rest of the Second Order of the Phoenix, by Harry Potter, Ronald weasley, Hermione Granger, Fay Dunbar, and Jacob Fredrickson. She participated in the 3 week Third Wizarding War or the "Age of Rasputin". At the Second Battle of Hogwarts, she was thought to have died. She thought she had failed the Ministry, until Jacob and Dimitri, convinced her to return to battle, with the help of the MACUSA, and the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The last battle of the Age of Rasputin, took place at St. Petersburg, Petergof, Peterhof Palace, Rasputin almost won, if it weren't for Katherine's USA Wizarding Army. Katherine destroyed Rasputin's Hebridean Black with Hephiclarine. The battle commenced again, for two hours. Until Delphini was killed by Katherine's nundu, Machia, and after Rasputin's Reliquary was destroyed by Katherine, by crushing it with her high-heel. Rasputin's skin liquefies into silver-like liquid (could me mistaken for unicorn blood), his cloak immediately rotted away, his bones turn into a pile of dust, which was blown away in the wind. After the Battle of the Peterhof Palace, the MACUSA and the Ministry of Magic signed a contract, founding the Wizard Government United Through Alliance or WGUTA. As for Katherine, she remarried Dimitri and had another child, a baby girl, she was named "Hermione" for Hermione sparing her life. She resumed her post as Head of MACUSA's Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Later, participated as her husband, Dimitri became President of the MACUSA. The following year from the Battle of the Peterhof, the Ministry of Magic and the MACUSA created "Rasputin's Tournament", as such a champion from Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Hogwarts, and Ilvermorny is chosen to go through the Ilvermorny Labyrinth, to face dangerous creatures to get to the middle and claim the Rasputin's Downfall Trophy, as the Minister, President of the MACUSA, and the Headmasters of the schools, oversee the game. After the game, they would have a feast at Ilvermorny. During the second game, Katherine, Hermione, Harry and Ron go on a little mystery to find Peter the Pyromancer, finding out that he was between the Veil of Death, in another world. Peter's wife, assured them, he'll be fine, and return to see Ilvermorny's champion win the game. Trivia *If Katherine Romanov looked in the Mirror of Erised (not to be confused with the vision she saw in the mirror) she would see: peace throughout the land. *Katherine's boggart would be Rasputin in his full power, with his reliquary. But with boggart-banishing spell also known as Riddikulus, Rasputin would cower in fear, from a baby rabbit (although Rasputin isn't afraid of bunnies, he's really afraid Limbo, his forever torture prison). Katherine Romanova -11 yrs.-12 yrs. (flashback)-.png|Katherine in her First through Second Year at Hogwarts File:Katherine_Romanov_-13_yrs._(griffindor_disguise_'attacked'_flashback)-.png|Katherine Romanov disguised as a Gryffindor student and was attacked by Sirius Black, who was escaping the Gryffindor Common Room. Katherine Romanova -13 yrs.-16 yrs. (flashback)-.png|Katherine in her Third through Seventh Year at Hogwarts Katherine Romanov.png|Katherine in her adulthood and MACUSA's Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Katherine Romanov's Wand (10 & 1 3rd In., Holly Wood, Thestral Tail Hair).png|Katherine's Wand (10 & 1/3 In., Wood: Holly, Core: Thestral Tail Hair) Category:Magical Congress of the United States of America employees Category:Witches Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Politicians Category:Head of MACUSA's Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Category:Divorced Category:Married Category:Mothers Category:Muggle-borns Category:Muggle Raised